Kamen Rider Drive: Sword Art Engine
by Kamen Rider Super-Fan
Summary: 8 months after the Sword Art Online incident and 6 months after the Global Freeze, a teenage policeman/SAO survivor must do everything he can to stop the Roidmudes from creating a second Global Freeze and make things like SAO with the help of his friends, the Shift Cars and the mysterious Krim Steinbelt.
1. Why Did My Time Stop?

**Alright! Here is my KR Drive story! Also, for those who supports the idea of this story, enjoy the show!**

 **I do not own Kamen Rider Drive or Sword Art Online.**

 **Engine 1: Why Did My Time Stop?**

* * *

 _Six months ago the world experienced a sudden stop in time called the Global Freeze. Everything froze as the essence of time itself had stopped, along with everyone else who were leading on with their daily lives. It was a horrible day for the human race._

Cities were ruined and people have lost a lot of loved ones that day, along with other close people with a few remaining. Whatever was happening, it was terrible, it was also the day i died inside. At the time i had no idea that inside the frozen time, there was a lone warrior fighting to save our world. And little did i know...

That I would take his place when that evil returned.

* * *

 **(Present time)**

A red car was driving on the road. Said car was was red with black sides and a black padding like square pad on top of it with two white lines-that went the headlights that were shaped as rockets. It had a silver metal plate that came from its right leaving the left a little exposed. It had two extra wheels hanging up acting as the rear wings. And finally, it had a shield-like symbol on it meaning the driver must be a cop.

Inside the car is a young man who looks like he's sixteen with tan skin, black hair, black eyes, wearing a white buttoned shirt a navy blue coat with buttons, matching pants, red slightly loosened tie and black shoes. This is Sosuke Tomari.

* * *

 **It's been six months since the Global Freeze and people are still afraid of the stopping sensation. People have started calling it "Heaviness." As I was driving, I looked to see a poster about Heaviness on a window of a laundromat and some girl's having a chat while one is on her phone, no doubt that she was checking location's about Heaviness. Can't blame them for being scared, my brain feels slow ever since the Global Freeze, like it's stuck in the mud.**

-Sosuke Tomari.

* * *

Sosuke was now laying down on a field of grass at a park while he put some milk dud to suck on while he relaxes. While he was relaxing he was thinking about Slowdown and what caused it in the first place. Sousuke sighed from being tired of thinking.

"Enough already."he sighed. "I'm done thinking about it!" Sosuke said as he sat up to stretch his arms while he enjoys the peaceful environment. Not until his hand was suddenly cuffed which startled him. "Uwa! What's this?!"

"Insurance!" a female voice said. Sousuke looked to see woman around her early twenties no older than twenty two at best. She has dark brunette hair tied in a bun that was covered by a blue officer hat, which had the same shield symbol on it like the one on his car. She wore a matching outfit, the one that the women wore. She wore a white dress shirt with a red tie, a blue blazer over it and a skirt, and a pair of black boots. This is Kiriko Shijima.

"Kiriko!" Sosuke exclaimed seeing his partner here. He then ran towards his car not wanting to be arrested just to get back to work. Kiriko then took off one of her brown boot's and threw it at the back of Sosuke's head making kneel down and he clutches his head in pain. Kiriko then approached him grabbed the back of his caller, lifted him up and kicked the back of his leg then holding him in submission.

"Kiriko! How'd you find me?" he questioned also confused on how she found him here. Kiriko then forcefully turned him around by holding the other cuff and showed him a notebook where a anime drawing of him is taking a nap. There's also a number 1 in a crown.

"This is your favorite place to slack off." she answered as she showed him the picture.

"So does this make you a fan of mine?" Sousuke asked while standing up, with his body bending down. "Or maybe my manager?

"It's just work." Kiriko answered. "Come on. I'm taking you into the department."she finished as she started to put her boot back on while holding on to the other end of the cuff's.

"Well you don't need to handcuff me!" Sosuke pointed out. "You never smile either."he finished which made Kiriko look at the teenage cop for a moment.

* * *

 **(Kuruma Driving School)**

"I can't stand your type... OW!" Sosuke said as Kiriko pushed him towards their work place, which is actually a police driving school or just some DMV place. This is where other officers and detectives work at too. Sosuke is actually a little bit embarrassed to work at a place that's practically a driving school/police station.

* * *

 **(Special Investigation Unit/Office Room)  
**  
Sosuke stepped into the office room with Kiriko as they spotted their other co-workers... clapping.

"Woo! _Nice Catch!"_ the Special Investigation Unit Police Chief, Jun Honganji said. He is man in his late forties or so with gelled slick black hair, brown eyes, and wore the men's uniform with a black leather jacket over the dress shirt. Also, he has this weird fascination with fortune telling and Feng Shui.

"Well done Kiriko-chan!" Jun started as he approached her with a smile. "It's a good thing you were wearing that color! Since your lucky color is blue today!" he finished while he showed her the screen that had a fortune telling app and her name was colored in blue.

"You really do rely on fortune telling for your daily life, chief." Sosuke commented as Jun smiled at the boy.

"Alright! Since you've finally caught little Mr. Truant: it's time for my announcement!" Jun announced getting everyone's attention and Sosuke sat on his desk. "We of the Special Investigation Unit are finally going to work on a real active investigation! *Frowny face*, right?" Everyone looked at him awkwardly because of the complaint in his tone sounding like a child.

"Eh?" the mechanical worker of the group, Rinna Sawagami questioned. She's an attractive woman who can catch the attention of any man as they would fall head over heels for her. Literally. She had long brunette hair, matching eyes, and wore a long white lab coat indicating that she's in the science field of sorts.

"You don't want to?" the Network Researcher, Kyu Saijo asked while Jun shook his head silly.

Kyu's nerdish man who specializes in doing all of the research for the team and tells them where they need to go for leads. He also has an odd obsession with occult stuff that just seems impossible to find, and he carries these creepy dolls with him that just creep people out sometimes. Kyu wore a white shirt with yellow lines and red buttoned up shirt along with green shorts that added more to his nerdish appearance.

"Work on an investigation?" Sosuke questioned being very curious. "For what case?"

"You don't know?" Kyu asked, though it would be expected of Sosuke that he wouldn't know. "This is what happens when you don't attend meetings."he said while getting his IPad. "There have been multiple attempted murders at this site within the past week." Kyu said while showing Sosuke a picture of a random location. "The Gravity Surge phenomenon frequently occurs there."he said while Jun pulls up a board that had the words Gravity Surge on it.

"Gravity Surge?" Sosuke lazily asked which made people tip a bit.

"Is that all you heard?!" Kyu exclaimed.

"Oh. You mean Heaviness?" Sosuke realized before looking to Rinna. "Did you name it Rinna-san?"

"That's right."the scientist answered. "Don't forget it, Sosuke-kun."she said while waving a device at him.

"Lieutenant Otta from the Investigation First Division Unit will be assisting us as our go-between." Jun explained on who will be helping them out.

That just got the teenage cop's attention.

"Lieutenant Otta!?" Sosuke exclaimed while standing up as he recognized the name. "Gen-san, huh?" Gen Otta is a bit of a foul mouthed policeman and Sousuke is a bit embarrassed of him. "If he is our go-between, more and more people are going to give the Special Investigation Unit the cold shoulder."he said as he started to leave the room.

* * *

Sosuke is now outside in his red car thinking about the meeting.

"A real investigation huh?" he thought out loud. "Maybe I'll be able to move on" he said as remember a few incidents. "Hopefully, it won't be like SAO." Let it be known that Sosuke's a survivor from the virtual game Sword Art Online, when he heard the announcement that Akihiko Kayaba told to those who were playing the game; he was pretty much shocked to see that he wanted the players to beat the game in order to get out of it.

But then a few months later, he was surprised to know that some players were trapped in the virtual world. But the employee's of the man who was responsible, Sugou Nobuyuki, confessed to their bosses crimes thus turning him into the police. In truth, Sosuke was glad that douchebag, in his opinion, was arrested.

"Aw well. I'm done thinking about it." the teen detective said as he placed his hands behind his head.

 **"Have you decided to step forward and become a warrior yet?"** a male disembodied voice asked that snapped the teen out of his relaxed state.

"You again..." Sousuke sighed. Ever since he's got this car, he's been hearing this voice again and again. He even slapped himself once to make sure he was not crazy. "Whoever you are, you're persistent."he said as he looked around the car to see where the voice was coming from.

" **Of course I am.** " the voice said to him. "I'm trying to make the choice easier. Getting you assigned to the Special Crimes Unit not to mention getting you this car."

"Ask someone else." Sosuke said despite the fact it was nice for the voice to get him assigned to the unit that his father was on. "I'm exactly what I seem like... a lazy washout."

 **"No you are something special."** The voice said. **"You've just forgotten how to start your engine."**

"How to start my engine huh?" Sosuke mused out loud. To him, the voice did had a point, he really needed to get his inspiration back and he loves being a policeman despite the responsibilities, he also made sure to have some time for him to be a teen his age and have a good life. Also, he's lucky enough that he doesn't have to do any reports… until he's 20 that is.

* * *

 **(Skate Park)**

Everyone was having fun as skateboarders were showing off their cool tricks to all of their friends and others, who happened to pass and wanted to watch them perform.

There were two people, a teen boy and girl who were having fun as they watched the skaters do their tricks as they just laughed and have fun.

The boy had pulled out his phone wanting to call one of his friends, but then…something had happened. Before anyone knew it, a pink wave of light suddenly appeared as the skate area suddenly wobbled as if it were something like liquid. However, this only lasted for a short second before everything started to move at normal speed again.

"Eh?" the girl questioned in surprise. "Was that a…"

"Heaviness?" the boy finished as he looked down at his phone only to see the warning signal. "It is…"

Suddenly both of them heard footsteps approaching their direction. They looked to see a man with shoulder length, shaggy hair wearing a gray A-shirt, green hoodie vest, and black pants. He took off his hood as proceed towards them and gave a smirk.

* * *

"Found it." Sosuke said. After that whole 'Engine Starting' business, he decided to look for the voice's source, while he was looking for it, he spotted something that looked like a face, only that it was just glowing red lights that formed a face. Whatever it was he figured that this is where the voice is coming from. He got a closer look at it only to see that it was some kind of silver object with the front design of a car, which had yellow headlights, speed meters with two behind a larger one that was black with the red "S" on it. Also, it had a red button on side that said "Press" and finally it has this red key-like object that seems to be twistable or at least he hopped it did.

"The voice is coming from here." Sosuke observed.

 _ **"Exactly!"**_ it said in english and it made a smiley face. **"You are correct."** it finished while Sosuke picked it up from the small area in front of the car, while it was off; it also had a seatbelt-like strap on it.

"Well..." Sosuke was interrupted when he felt movement in his hands and realized it was the device. "Huh? Wha-" After a bit of struggling, the strapped itself on Sousuke's waist like a... belt?

"What's this!?" Sousuke exclaimed while trying to take the belt off of him, but it had a tight grip.

 **"Too bad."** the belt said.

"Get off!"

 **"I am a belt."** the belt said while smiling before it turned it's screen off.

"A belt?" Sosuke questioned. Though the red strap that the belt does prove that it's a… well, belt. He heard some knocking on the window and he saw Kiriko outside the car, he quickly hid the belt in his coat and rolled down the window. "What's up Kiriko?"

"We've been given the order to move out. There's been another attempted murder." Kiriko explained. "We'll meet with Lieutenant Otta at the scene. I've transferred the location to your navigation." she finished while a mark of the location appeared on the Tridorons GPS.

" **So they're on the move? Let's hurry to the scene."** the belt advised while Kiriko got into her own car.

"Don't joke around! Get off me." Sosuke said. He'd prefer to not hang around with the belt while he's on a case.

" **Can't be helped. Changing drivers."** the belt said as the seatbelts suddenly fasten themselves on their own, much to Sosuke's surprise.

"Why did it fasten on it's own!?" Sosuke questioned as he tried to get the seatbelts off him. Suddenly, the red car's engine started on it's own, surprising him yet again. The car then started moving on it's own. "No way!" he exclaimed as the car was moving towards the location.

"Hey! Hey Hey!" The car didn't stop at his commands, because he then realized the belt was controlling it.

* * *

 **(Skate Park)**

Members of the First Division was investigating the area, a police officer noticed two people.

"Gen-san, the Metro Special Unit is here." the officer said looking at them.

"It's that punk Sosuke's team, isn't it?" Genpachirou Otta, the Metro Police Investigation First Division Lieutenant, mused while looking at the officer. Gen then noticed two officers coming his way and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Eh?"

The two officers were Sosuke and Kiriko and they were wearing some metal hat-like thing with red alarms on it, yellow and pink light bulbs, and it had some yellow round thing on it that he can't even begin to know what it is or what it's called. Plus, there was some kind of metal backpack-like machine, and a metal gun-like spry thing that has a bunch of antennas sticking out of it.

"Is that some kind of cosplay?" a police officer asked.

"Good work!" he said to the cops working hard. "Gen-san, it's been a while." the teen detective said, the Lieutenant looked at him for a moment.

"Don't talk to me; you're embarrassing!" Genpachiro said to Sosuke.

"I agree." the police officer that was talking to him said.

"This doohickey is the worst. It's supposed to sense Gravity Surge particles." Sosuke informed before he made his way over to the victim on the stretcher who was oddly red all over the place. He took off the helmet, much to his relief, and examined the body looking at it curiously while raising a brow. "The hell happened to this corpse…?"

"He's not dead. That's how we found four other victims this week. All of them were red once we had found them." Lieutenant Otta said, walking behind Sosuke, looked at him.

"Got any idea who or what might have caused this?" he asked.

"Not sure. But whoever the killer is, I'm positive that he's using some kind of weird device to do this to them." the older man said. "And there's no way I'm going to believe in this Heaviness crap. It doesn't even exist, not like we need you guys to take over for my investigation if it is."

Sousuke sighed as he walked away to investigate more looked down on the ground and spotted a piece of paper colored silver that must have been from some sort of wrapper.

"A scrap of paper?" he questioned, just as he was about to continue his investigation, the helmet began to go haywire as the alarms were getting louder and louder

"Hey, keep it down!" Gen said being annoyed and Kiriko's helmet started to go haywire too.

 **"Be cautious Sosuke! The culprit is still nearby."** the Belt warned as him as a pink wave appeared and it made everyone slow down and feel heavy as if they were wearing weights around their bodies.

 _"The Heaviness!"  
_  
 _"This is it!?"_ Genpachiro yelled in his mind with his mouth opened wide. Sosuke decided to look around for the source of the Heaviness and he spotted a man walking casually around.

 _"That guy! He can still move normally in the middle of a Gravity Surge?"_ Sosuke thought as he watched to man who was walking freely through the Gravity Surge, until he suddenly was enveloped into some red digital-like energy concealing his whole body transforming into some kind of monster. The teen was surprised as said eyes had widened at the sight.

Standing before him is a humanoid robot-like monster, its body was all black; the fingertips were silver metal with holes that would appear to look or act like a gun's barrel where it would shoot bullets from, and its head was white with some features of a cobra to it with the mouth in front, and the neck ribs extending to the sides of its head. Oddly enough, Sosuke also spotted the numbers 029 on it chest. This is a Roidmude, a Cobra-Type.

 _"A monster!"_ Sosuke yelled in his mind, while the Cobra-Type Roidmude noticed the teen looking at him. He walked over to him and punched him in the face then kicked Sosuke away and he landed on his back.

 **"Well, don't you look like a lively one now."** the Cobra-Type Roidmude creature said as he grabbed Sosuke by the neck and effortlessly lifted him up with one arm.

 **"Shift Cars, Assemble!"** the belt commanded as multiple sounds of horns were heard honking.

The Cobra-Type Roidmude looked to see where the honking was coming from until he hit by a small orange blur. Sosuke was soon released from his grip one he was knocked back by one of those small cars.

The orange Shift Car known as Max Flare, which passed by the teen detective, continued to honk as if to warn the AI monster that if he came any closer to Sosuke; he will attack him. Its road had burned in flames showing that it meant business. The Cobra-Type Roidmude growled as he raised his fingers and began to shoot all three Shift Cars once they began to drive on the ground. Of course, he wasn't able to hit them due to how agile they were with their speed. Max Flare created its road and quickly went up to the Roidmude in the face, this knocking it back with brute force.

Number 029 flew back until his behind had landed on the ground, but it quickly felt pain on his behind and immediately stood up shouting in pain. He looked down to see the green Shift Car known as Funky Spike. He was about to shoot the Shift Car when purple flying projectiles of shurikens came flying at him, hitting his face. The purple Shift Car dubbed as Midnight Shadow continued to fire more of its attacks at him.

Max Flare saw this as an opportunity to combine his attacks with his comrades. He created his tracks that soon burned in flames, creating a ring of fiery roads around him. The Cobra-Type Roidmude 029 looked confused as the orange Shift Car jumped off its road. Midnight Shadow went towards the fiery road ring and fired its shuriken which soon were ignited in flames powering up its attacks. The black robotic cobra scoffed he created a shield with its hand protecting him from the attacks, it pushed him back somewhat, but he still stood nonetheless. Once his guard was down, Funky Spike quickly moved as it extended the spikes from its car form and spun around into the fire ring; enveloping it in flames before hitting the Roidmude back.

 **"Ah, screw this!"** the Cobra-Type Roidmude 029 shouted before shooting his bullets on the ground, smoke occurred and once it was clear he was already gone. The Shift Cars decided to take their leave as well.

Soon, everything turned back to normal and everyone started to move normally.

"What was that just now?" Otta questioned.

"Th-there was a monster behind…" the two policemen said pointing behind him

"Huh?"

"What were those cars just now?" Sosuke questioned as he stood up.

 **"Comrades."** the belt said.

"Yours?" Sousuke asked as he looked down at the belt.

 **"No, yours."** the belt said with a smile.

But while everyone else was trying to calm down and Sosuke was thinking about that AI monster, they were ALL unaware that a hooded figure was watching the entire thing before he left to who know's where.

* * *

( **Special Unit HQ)**

"Nice to meet you, Lieutenant Otta." Rinna playfully said while she had a fake microphone and walked towards a table then sat next to him. "How did you like your first Gravity Surge?" she asked in a playful tone while she got close to Genpachiro, much to his discomfort.

"I still don't believe in them!" Gen denied while trying to look professional, he backed away a bit before he hit a locker and a box fell on his head.

"What an unreasonable guy…" Kyu said holding up his puppet. "The Gravity Surge is a portent of the monsters' destructive actions." He finished before sitting at Jun's desk. "It's common knowledge on the net!"

"Absurd! I didn't see it!" Gen denied as he stood up after slamming his hands on the table. "I don't believe in things I can't see!" That was when Sosuke came in.

"Let me help you open your eyes then, Gen-san." Sosuke said as he entered the room and held up a piece of paper and then placed it down. Everyone looked down at it to see that it's the guy from the Skate Park.

"Hey, that's…" Gen started.

"A composite I created." Sosuke explained. "Now we've got to find him." Sosuke said before fixing his tie. Kiriko's eyes widened seeing as she know's what that means. Sosuke then left the room to find him.

"Hey wait! You trying to leave a First Division guy behind!?" Gen shouted before running out the door so he could that that man before he does.

"It looks like he's shifted into gear." Kiriko said referring to Sosuke.

"Gear? What gear?" Rinna asked in a curious tone.

"His brains gear. His engine might have started…" Kiriko explained before she opened her notebook, which showed a picture of Sosuke straightening his necktie and a sticker that has a 2 on it. Now she placed a sticker that has a three over it.

"I've heard that he's a Sword Art Online survivor." Jun said which caught Kyu's attention.

"THE Sword Art Online!?"

"Yeah. And this is the first I've see Tomari-chan like this." Jun said knowing that the fortune he took of the teen detective was right.

* * *

" **Are we going to run there?"** the belt asked.

"I can't trust your driving." Sosuke pointed out. He didn't want to talk right now, because he was busy with the case, but he's somewhat happy that he might be slowly getting his inspiration as a policeman back. Truth be told, he hasn't been excited to solve a case since the Global Freeze.

' _I can almost break through…'_ Sousuke thought as he continued to run. _'...this barrier that's in my way!'_ he was soon at a cafe, where he was asking for some information from a waiter about the man, he took a picture from her and the same guy is in it, only that he's bald.

"Masuda Nobuo. A regular customer of that sports club." Sosuke noted as they were soon at the sports club that Masuda goes to. "It's definitely him." he said as he looked at the picture of him and the one of the guys who he interviewed.

" **His face is similar but the hair is different."** the belt said feeling unsure. **"Plus the physique is almost like a completely different person."** he said while remembering what type of body Masuda had when they saw him earlier at the skate park. When they saw him, he seemed to be a little less muscular than the guy in the photo.

"Shut up!" Sousuke whispered. He then spotted their target and some guy wearing a track suit came out of the gym and jogged towards the opposite direction.

Masuda followed after him, while Sosuke stayed close behind and followed them.

* * *

The man continued to jog as he started to slow down and everything around him was in slow motion.

"Eh? The Heaviness?" he said knowing full well that a Heaviness means that something bad is about to happen. Everything suddenly went back into normal speed as he felt his movements returning to him.

The jogger felt a presence behind him and turned to see a familiar face. Masuda pulled down his hood and revealed his face.

"Masuda-kun?" the man said, happy to see a familiar face. "You look so different I didn't know who you were! You haven't been coming around lately, what's up?"

"I've been hunting humans." he said before transforming into the Cobra-Type Roidmude that Sosuke encountered. He charged after the man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Help me!" he cried.

"Stop!" The Cobra-Type Roidmude turned to look at a familiar face. It was Sosuke, who was coming his Roidmude released a pink wave of energy from his mouth and a Heaviness started to happen, the Cobra-Type Roidmude then started to turn the man's skin red.

" **Oh no!"** the belt exclaimed. **"Max Flare!"** the belt called out before the horn of Max Flare was heard it rode towards Sousuke, and attached itself on the side of the belt. When it did a silver holder with three slots appeared on the side of the belt.

Sosuke felt himself moving at normal speeds again as he looked at himself to confirm this. "I can move!"

" **Thanks to the power of the Shift Cars."** the Belt explained. Sosuke, deciding to ask questions later, ran towards the Cobra-Type Roidmude.

"Let him go!" Sosuke exclaimed as he grabbed the Cobra-Type Roidmude in attempt to push him away from the man, but the Roidmude smacked his arms away and kicked the teenage detective in the gut, making him roll around the ground. Sosuke grunted in pain, seeing how his opponent is made of metal. In truth, he hasn't fought any monster's since SAO and he's a bit hesitant to play any other virtual games since he got out of that death game.

"Even if I can move, at this rate." Sosuke said getting up. He looked to his left to see two more Roidmudes, who jumped and one resembles a bat while the other resembles a spider and they shot purple energy bullets. Sosuke rolled out of the way and got into combat with the two Roidmudes, he kicked the Spider-Type Roidmude away and blocked a punch from the Bat-Type Roidmude but said monster kicked Sosuke to the ground while the Spider-Type Roidmude picked him up and threw him a few feet away.

" **So he has friends?"** the belt noted. Sosuke grunted in pain then he got up, but before he could run; the two Roidmudes that had stopped him had fired a pink wave and his body once again slowed down. The Cobra-Type Roidmude went back to work by turning the man completely red, Sousuke stared at him and the man's hand almost turned completely red, at this; a horrible memory that relates to SAO played in his head.

' _It's no use! I failed to save someone again!'_ he thought as he tried to move. The two Roidmudes took aim and fired at Sosuke but before their shots could even get close to him, the red car dubbed as Tridoron had come to rescue and defended him from the bullets.

Upset that they weren't able to kill their prey, the two charged towards the car but when they got close the door opened as Kiriko stepped out and pulled out her gun shooting them. Sousuke looked at her with widen eyes wondering what she was doing here while she fired her gun at them. The bullets had no effect of course, but the force alone was somewhat enough to push them back.

Kiriko continued to fire and then stopped as the two Roidmudes lifted up their arms and were about to fire at her. The police woman jumped over the hood of Tridoron and proceeded to shoot them. The Cobra-Type Roidmude threw his victim down, angered that they aren't able to get rid of these two distractions!

Sosuke then noticed a silver holder on Kiriko's belt and it had Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow on it.

"Kiriko, what…!?" Sosuke uttered seeing his partner here.

"What are you doing, Tomari-san!" she went over to him and pointed at belt. "You're engine started right? So fight with him!"

"Why do you know about this belt?" Sosuke questioned as the belt's voice interrupted.

 **"Tridoron, shoot!"** he commanded as Tridoron automatically started to move and fired lasers from its headlights at the two Roidmudes. Kiriko stood in front of him, pointing her gun at them on standby.

"Hey belt!" Sosuke called out.

" **How rude."** the belt frowned, not liking how he just demanded for him like that.

"Fine, Mr. Belt! What do I do?" Sousuke asked.

 **"Transform."** the belt, now Mr. Belt, answered.

"Transform?" he questioned wondering what Mr. Belt was talking about.

" **You don't like letting other people drive, correct? Then you must manage it yourself."** Sosukespotted a red coming towards him, riding on the materializing road. It came down on his left wrist as a brace was now there, and in his right hand he held a red race car. **"Rotate the Shift Car. Then push it into the lever on the Shift Brace."**

Kiriko went up to him and twisted the key on Mr. Belt as techno music started to play. Sosuke observed the car in his hand and twisted the rear around. "Into the lever, like this?" Sosuke said as he placed the car into the brace.

" **You lost something precious in the past, but you can save it now."** Mr. Belt continued. **"As long as you're comrades and I are here, you can move faster than anyone even in the midst of a Gravity Surge. That is the warrior Drive!"**

"In that case…" Sosuke started as he looked at his opponents and stepped forward. "If I start driving here, I can save that man! I'm done thinking about it!" Sosuke then thrust his arm forward and shouted.

"Henshin!"

He grabbed and pushed the lever.

Sosuke was soon enveloped in a holographic cylinder that concealed his whole body, and then steam came out. When the hologram and steam disappeared, a new figure stood in his place. He was now clad in red armor that greatly resembled a car. He wore a black bodysuit with white lines that ran down his arms and legs, wore red boots, silver knee pads, red gauntlets, and silver wristbands however since the brace occupied the left band there was a red line over it unlike the right which showed more of the silver. The shoulders were protected by pointed pads and he wore red chest armor that had a black line across it.

Tridon produced a wheel from its tires and went towards his chest that now had a tire with a red line on it, which gave him more of a racer feature. Finally his helmet greatly resembled that of car, it was colored red with two white lines that left a thin blue line that hardly noticeable, the eyes were that of a car's headlights, a silver "R" on the forehead, the top of his head had a rear wing giving him more that race car feature, and finally a silver mouthpiece.

This is Kamen Rider Drive!

" **DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!"**

Mr. Belt's screen then showed a red circled "S" while some upbeat jazz music played.

 **(Kamen Rider Drive OST: Surprise DRIVE)**

" **Who the hell are you?"** the Cobra-Type Roidmude demanded.

"Sorry, I don't know either." Drive plainly answered while checking himself out. "This is my first ride." he finished as he looked at his enemies.

"Monsters!" Drive then leaned on his left leg. " _Hitoppashiri tsukiaeyo!_ (Let's go for a ride!) _"_ he announced before charging.

While Drive was running, he nee kicked a running Bat-Type Roidmude in the gut before punching the chest and grabbed the Bat-Type Roidmude's arm, who tried to attack from behind, and Drive punched him in the side before the Bat-Type Roidmude tried to punch Drive with his other arm but Drive grabbed the wrist and elbow punched the Bat-Type Roidmude on the side. The Spider-Type Roidmude tried to kick Drive, but the race car warrior pushed the Bat-Type Roidmude away and grabbed his foot with his right hand then used his left hand to hit the Spider-Type Roidmude in the face. Acting on instinct; Drive held the Spider-Type Roidmude's leg with both his hands and kicked the Bat-Type Roidmude, who was gonna do an attack from behind, in the side then Drive then sweep kicked the Spider-Type Roidmude in the foot, making him fall down.

Just when Drive was about to get up, his kicked to the ground by the Cobra-Type Roidmude, Drive used his good reflexes to get up quick and dodged a punch from the Cobra-Type Roidmude but Drive was punched twice by the Cobra-Type Roidmude and he was kicked by him. The Cobra-Type Roidmude then blasted some red energy at Drive, sending him near a warehouse. The Bat-Type and Spider-Type Roidmudes jumped into the air and shot Drive, making some sparks come off and making him yell in pain.

" **Speed up with the Shift Lever!"** Mr. Belt advised. Drive twisted the key and then pulled the lever three times before Mr. Belt announced…

" **SP-SP-SPEED!"**

Drive's wheel began to rapidly spin as the Bat and Spider-Type Roidmudes began fire at him. On the move, Drive quickly got on the ground and started to let the wheel do its work as he came within range of them. With a leg sweep, he sent them in midair as he quickly stood on his feet and threw multiple punches at them. His fist were moving faster and faster as a projection of a speed meter appeared able to tell how fast he was punching.

"So fast!" Drive said impressed on how much better his body has become by wearing this suit. He continued his assault and then threw one last punch, sending them rolling on the ground towards the Cobra-Type Roidmude.

" **I'm your opponent!"** the Cobra-Type Roidmude said as he kicked them to the side before rushing towards Drive. Drive deflected two blow's from the Cobra-Type Roidmude but then he was punched twice in the chest, but the second punch was strong enough to send him flying away with more sparks coming off him.

 **(End song)**

"Spike, Shadow, help Drive." Kiriko, who was watching the fight, took out the two Shift Cars as they rushed over to Drive's aid. "Fight on, Drive **!"**

Drive was thrown inside a warehouse by the Cobra-Type Roidmude that proceeded towards him. Drive got back up as he was getting ready for the Roidmude, but then Spike and Shadow knocked him back as they into the two free slots on the holder.

" **If you change Shift Cars, you can also change the tire's ability."** Mr. Belt advised.

"Nice. The road just got wider." Drive commented before twisting the key. While he got the Max Flare Shift Car put, some upbeat jazz music played on Mr. Belt before flipping the lever of Max Flare. He inserted the car into the brace and pushed the lever.

" **TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"Tire Koukan?" he questioned, looking down at Mr. Belt hopping he would answer that. However his question was soon answered when Tridoron produced another tire, which was engulfed in flames aiming at the Cobra-Type Roidmude hitting him before going over to Drive, who ducked thinking the tire was gonna burn him before coming back, who's tire was replaced by an orange one.

" **MAX FLARE!"**

"Awesome." mused Drive, looking at his new tire. The Roidmude charged at Drive and so did he, Drive punched the Cobra-Type Roidmude, while his fist was covered in fire, in the chest, knee kicked him in the gut and punched him again which was powerful enough to send him flying. Drive pulled the lever thrice.

" **FL-FL-FLARE!"**

A fire wheel materialized on his left hand as he kicked towards the Roidmude. Once the flaming wheel hit, the flames created a tornado around him which lifted him up in the air sending him out of the building. The Cobra-Type Roidmude landed outside and he see's Drive walking towards him, while he did some kind of hand gesture, but the Bat and Spider Type charged at him once they saw him out of the building. Drive countered their attacks pushing them back. He grabbed a hold of the Bat-Type Roidmude's arm after it attempted to hit him; Drive pulled Max Flare out and grabbed Spike.

The Bat-Type Roimude was pushed back by Drive who twisted the key and flipped the lever of Spike, and then inserted it into the Shift Brace.

" **TIRE KOUKAN!"**

Drive's Max Flare wheel was replaced by a green one with spikes on it.

" **FUNKY SPIKE!"**

He jumped over them and fired a barrage of spikes from his chest aiming at the Roidmudes. Drive landed behind him as the Spider-Type attempted to hit him. He grabbed the Roidmude and turned him around, then pulled the lever thrice.

" **SP-SP-SPIKE!"**

The Funky Spike wheel spun around on Drive's chest as it hit the Spider-Type Roidmude's back, thus destroying it as the numbers 042 came flying out of its body. Drive would question that later as he had two more to deal with.

Drive exchanged Funky Spike for Shadow and soon made the tire change.

" **TIRE KOUKAN!"**

Drive's chest was replaced by a purple wheel that greatly resembled a shuriken.

" **MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"**

Drive quickly pulled the lever thrice.

" **SH-SH-SHADOW!"**

A purple projectile of a shuriken appeared on Drive's hand as he turned to see two of the remaining Roidmudes coming after him. Drive quickly evaded their attacks and threw the shuriken at the Spider-Type who soon exploded after the shuriken had hit.

Drive and the Cobra-Type Roidmude watched as the floating numbers had exploded causing the last Roidmude to growl at him. He charged after Drive who countered the punches he was sending at him

 **"Use the Speed Tire to finish him off!"** Mr. Belt instructed as Drive quickly changed Shadows with the Speed Shift Car.

" **ALL TIRE ATTACK!"**

The Flare, Spike, and Speed tires all came out at once as the Speed Tire knocked the Shadow tire out of Drive's chest that soon joined the other tires on attacking the Roidmude. Drive pressed the button on the Shift Brace.

" **HISSATSU!"**

Four tires appeared around the Roidmude as they spun and made contact with it. Drive pulled the lever once.

 **"FULL THROTTLE: SPEED!"**

Drive flicked his wrist as Tridoron began to move around him going faster and faster, until it was nothing but a red blur. The four tires around the Roidmude sent him towards Drive direction, who began to jump into the blur. Once the Roidmude was trapped in the center he was being kicked by Drive appearing on all sides.

"YAH!" Drive shouted kicking the Roidmude before landing on his feet. Tridoron appeared next to him after the Roidmude had exploded behind him.

* * *

Drive ran over to Kiriko who was watching over the unconscious man, the man's skin turned back to normal and Drive let out a relieved sigh before taking out the Shift Car, which made it turn back to Sosuke.

" _ **Nice Drive!"**_ Mr. Belt smiled.

"I saved him." Sosuke said in a relieved tone as he looked at the man.

" **Yes. That's your power."** Mr. Belt said.

Something then caught Sosuke's eye, he spotted another piece of paper and grabbed it. With a feeling that's missing something.

* * *

"Hey Kiriko, where the heck are you taking me?" Sosuke questined as he was being pulled by Kiriko into the hallways of Kuruma Driving school hallways.

Kiriko removed a few boxes and then opened a door behind it. Sosuke wondered where that leads to before they walked down the stairs and ended up inside a garage/auto-shop like room where the Tridoron was at.

"Eh…?" he questioned while he was looking around the place before looking at Mr. Belt who was attached to some kind of mover.

 **"Welcome to the Drive Pit."** he smiled. **"This is our base."**

"So Kiriko was acting as your agent? No wonder she acted so cold." Sosuke pointed out.

"Our existence is a secret even from the Special Investigation Unit." Kiriko explained.

 **"The other victims have all returned to normal. Quite the achievement for you're first battle."** Mr. Belt said.

"I dunno about that." Sosuke said.

"Eh?"

"Was the monster really trying to kill him?" Sosuke said recalling the Cobra-Type Roidmude's actions before pulling out the two bags with the pieces of paper inside them. "I get the feeling this case isn't over yet."

* * *

"Damn…" number 029 said as he struggled to move his disembodied form. He fell on a stairway too weak to move. He soon heard footsteps walking over to him.

"Do you want a new body, number 029?" asked a man wearing a red and had brown hair, holding up a black car similar to the Shift Cars. The man then was about to place the black car next the 029 but he heard someone else's footsteps and he saw a hooded figure.

"Why don't you let me handle this one for you?" the hooded man said as he took out his own black car.

"Oh?" the man mused as he watched the hooded figure place the car next to 029 and the number went inside it and the car glowed in a ball of light. The red man then looked at the hooded man. "No idea who you are though."

"Call me Zoruku." the hooded figure introduced. "It's nice to meet you Heart." he said as he did a bow.

"So you know my name, huh?" Heart mused at Tojo before transforming into his Roidmude form. **"I'm sorry, even though you know my name I simply cannot let you leave out of here alive."**

"I figured you would say something like that." Zoruku chuckled. "But...before we start off this little match how about we discuss some very important things first? I'm sure you would love to know some information I have."

Heart changes back to his human form as he chuckles at Zoruku. "Well then by all mean, enlighten me."

Zoruku smirked.

* * *

 **And done! Whoo! Hoped you love this story! See ya!**


	2. What is a Kamen Rider?

**I do not own Kamen Rider Drive or Sword Art Online**

* * *

 **Engine 2: What is a Kamen Rider?**

Sosuke idly sat at one of the stools while eating milk duds, which really helps him think. Right now, he's at a bar called Dicey Cafe or whatever it's called. After telling both Kiriko and Mr. Belt that the investigation wasn't over yet, he told them that it was just a feeling and he left the Drive Pit just to think. Of course they demanded, actually Kiriko, what he had meant by that, Sosuke didn't tell them, for now, in search of a new hiding spot from Kiriko so she won't find and cuff him. He does find that a bit annoying to him but hey, what're you gonna do?

When he came into the bar, he was greeted by the owner, who looked oddly familiar to him, as he simply waved in a lazy fashion and said "hello" to him before sitting on one of the stools.

 _'I transformed... and drove my engine. Plus I defeated a monster. But I somehow just can't seem to move forward.'_ Sousuke thought before scratching his hair while he was unsure if he could take up the role that Mr. Belt offered him. "I guess I'll stop thinking about it for now." he then got into a relaxing position.

"Think about what?" Sosuke looked to see a well built African American man with brown eyes and a goatee. He wore a white shirt and has two silver earrings on the left ear.

"Nothing much but..." Sosuke looked at the man. "Do I know you? Because you look familiar."

"I get that alot..." the bartender shrugged. Sosuke stared at the man, trying to remember past people me met so far... until he was mentally whacked with a mallet that said 'Remember dammit!' on it.

"Wait... aren't you Agil from Sword Art Online who convinced those players on the 1st floor to not hate the Beta Testers?" Sosuke assumed.

"In the flesh. But my name's Andrew in real life." the man dubbed Andrew answered.

"I knew ya looked familiar. I was there on the 1st floor before defeating the boss." Sosuke said.

"Really? So you were there huh?" Andrew said. Honestly, he'd never thought that an SAO survivor, who he never met, would come here for the first time.

"Yeah... I was also there when the Black Swordsman told those players that he cheated on the Beta Test on SAO." Sosuke said, recalling that time.

"I thought you looked familiar. Would you like something?" Andrew offered.

"I'll have a soda. Not actually that hungry"

"Alright. Coming up."

After Sosuke got his soda, he heard the sound of the door opening.

"Hey Andrew." A young man sat down next to Sosuke at the stools.

"Hey Kazuto." Andrew greeted, which caught Sosuke's attention. He looked to his right to see a young man sitting next to him, he had black hair, matching eyes and light skin. "Usual?"

"Yeah." the young man nodded before he noticed Sosuke staring at him with a surprised look. "Can I help you...?"

"You're THE Kirito, also known as the Black Swordsman." the teen detective said while Andrew placed the two drinks in front of them.

"Yeah. And who are you?" the black haired boy asked.

"You probably don't remember me." Sosuke said. "Sosuke Tomari. Like you; I'm an SAO survivor."

"I see. In that case..." Kazuto shook Sosuke's hand. "Kirito, nice to meet you in real life Engine."

"Same here." the two lets go of each other hands and took a sip of their drinks.

"I can't help but notice... are you a cop?" Kazuto asked after noticing Sosuke's appearance.

"Yeah. And believe it or not, I'm also a school boy at the same time and it's difficult doing both police business and attending school." Sosuke answered.

"From the way you say it. That sounds hard." Kazuto remarked.

"It's harder than you think and harder than it looks." the teen detective sighed before taking a sip of his soda.

"I see. Well then...at least it beats being stuck in SAO. Though this is real life and people still die, anyway." Kazuto said.

"While it is true that many people died in the game, I'd like to think there were times where even you and I were had a little bit of fun in that world. I mean sure it was a living hell for all of us, but I was able to find a little bit of joy in there with my friends." Sosuke said.

"There is a lot of truth to that." Kazuto agreed, remembering some of the fun times he had inside the game. To be more specific, he mainly enjoyed his time with Asuna when they were alone together for most of the time.

"Come on you two, that's all behind us now." Andrew spoke. "We should be enjoying the here and now."

"Yeah, you're right." Kazuto smiled and nodded.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Andrew asked looking at the teen officer.

"Huh?" Sosuke blinked.

"Your name? You never told us what it was." he reminded him

"In that case it's Sosuke Tomari." the teen detective introduced.

"Well then Sosuke, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kazuto Kirigaya." Kazuto said.

"Likewise..." Sosuke said as they exchanged handshakes.

"So tell us...how did someone as young as you manage to be a cop?" Andrew asked.

"Well..." Sosuke trailed when the door suddenly flung open making the guys look only to see his partner. "How'd she find me!?"

"There you are!" Kiriko said, marching over to Sosuke as she cuffed him.

"H-Hey...! Do you seriously have to do this every time you find me!?" Sosuke exclaimed. This is seriously embarrassing! Especially when he's making new friends, too!

"Then you shouldn't have left base like that! Now come on, we're going back." she said before looking at Andrew. "I'm sorry for interrupting your business."

"N-No, you're not bothering anyone here. Uh...would you care to have a drink or something?" he politely offered.

"No thank you. I'm only here for my partner, who should be working on a case with us right now!" Kiriko said, forcefully dragging Sosuke by the cuffs.

"Hey, Kiriko...! C'mon, let me go!" Sosuke begged.

"No! We're going back!"

And just like that they left the bar.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

A bunch of guys were talking about pawning items while Heart and Zoruku went up to the red car the guys were leaning on.

One of them noticed them and turned to face them.

"Who the heck are you two supposed to be?" one of them asked, rudely.

"We're going to visit a friend." Heart said to them.

"So would you kindly give us your car?" Zoruku added.

Moments later that guys were sent flying towards the wall of a random building as a Gravity Surge had just occurred. Heart and Zoruku got in the car and began to drive off to find their friend.

"You know, I was pretty surprised when I saw you move normally when I activated a Gravity Surge on you at first." Heart remarked to his hooded friend.

"You could say I am a man of many mysteries." Zoruku said.

"True. But for now…where did my friend's "soul" run off this time?" Heart wondered with a knowing smirk.

"He must be causing trouble for the humans, knowing him." Zoruku smirked too.

 **(Drive Pit)  
**  
"Ya know, you don't have to force me to come back! You could've just called!" Sosuke said while he was sitting on a pile of tires and four Shift Cars were cornering him.

"It was your own fault for suddenly walking out in the first place. So take responsibility and help us out." Kiriko said.

"The Shift Cars were built solely to protect humanity. As you can see, Justice Hunter takes great pride in that." Mr. Belt said as the mini police car made its noise.

"Plus there are more of them out there, too. Their mission is to gather as much information on our enemy as much as possible." Kiriko added.

 **"You are already aware of the Roidmude, so I only ask for assistance to help us defeat them."** Mr. Belt said.

"As much as I want to help, I'm not sure I can." Sosuke said looking at Mr. Belt. In all honesty, he does want to help them get rid of these robots, but there are some things that do concern him.

 **"Why...?"** asked Mr. Belt.

"For starters, you share the same power as those guys, right? It is obvious due to the power you hold that all of it comes from the same source." Sosuke explained while walking towards Tridoron.

 **"True. We do share the same power source."** Mr. Belt admitted.

"Well whatever, there's somewhere I have to be right now." Sosuke said as he was about to leave the room.

"Tomari-san..." Kiriko began making the teen stop to look at her when she reached for his hand, took it, and placed a metal slot holder in his hand that seemed to have resemble seatbelt buckles. "This is the Shift Car Holder. Take this and make sure to keep it with you."

"Yeah, I got it." Sosuke said accepting the holder and left the Pit.

* * *

 **(Local Restaurant)**

A man with short brown hair, wearing a pair of glasses and a green suit along with a pair of gray pants merely sat in his seat, calmly drinking his tea as he wore an annoyed slight irritated look. "Heart. You really are an incautious show-off." he said while Heart and Zoruku are near the table where the man is at.

"Greet me with a smile sometimes, Brain." Heart said before he sat down while Zoruku pulled up a chair.

"Never mind that, who is that man with you?" Brain questioned.

"Allow me to introduce you to Zoruku." Heart gestured to the hooded man. "Strangely, I don't know him and yet he can move in the Heaviness without the need of one of our Roidmude bodies."

"A pleasure to meet you Brain." Zoruku did a courtesy bow.

He can move in the Heaviness!?" Brain exclaimed, surprised by that fact.

"Surprising… yes." Heart chuckled a bit.

"Let's get down to buisness. I gave No. 029 a new body, but it appears that he disappeared from our grasp." Zoruku explained.

"Yes. So do you mind helping us look for him please." Heart finished with a smile.

Brain, despite that he's got suspision's and a distrust for Zoruku, tapped his glasses and once he did, someone's I-Pad went haywire.

"Huh? What's with this app?" the man holding his I-Pad wondered.

"Eh? What's going on?" a girl with him asked while Brain looks back at the man's I-Pad, which is showing a map of the city.

"This app just suddenly…" tha man uttered while a red dot appeared on the screen.

"Found him." Brain looks back at Heart and Zoruku.

"And from the looks of it, he'll be reviving soon." Zoruku commented.

"That is very true." Heart chuckled.

 **(Office Room)  
**  
A black car about the same size as the Shift Cars themselves was rolling along on a desk and spotted a computer in front it. It went over to the keyboards and made its way up to the screen, once it did the car sent an electric pulse to the machine turning it on. As the computer turned on it was searching through various files of people that it seemed interested in. And then a little blue ball of light appeared from the computer and soon it became the Cobra-Type Roidmude No. 029 is now fully revived.

The Cobra-Type let out a breath as he reverted back into his human form of Masuda Nobuo. He briefly looked down at his hands and arms just to get a feel for his body again to see that if there any problems. Luckily, there wasn't so with that he put on his hood and left the room to continue where he left off before that kid officer did away with him and his comrades.

* * *

 **(Hospital)**

Sosuke was now at the roof of a hospital as he was visiting an old friend who happens to be an older man with black hair and matching eyes, he's wearing a black jacket with green strips and gray pants. His name is Akira Hayase.

"Ow ow ow!" Hayase complained after he fell down the rail, Sosuke quickly got the wheelchair and went towards Akira.

"You okay?" Sosuke asked while helping the older guy up.

"Yeah, sorry." Hayase said before he was placed back onto the wheelchair.

"Don't push yourself Hayase-san." Sosuke said.

Hayase is a police officer who heard about a teenage cop, Sosuke, at the Special Investigation department so he went there to meet him and after a little meet and greet between the two, he started to show Sosuke the ropes. The two went on a case which was dangerous, Sosuke didn't take no for an answer that time, and when he was cornered one out of two criminals and a flammable generator, Sosuke panicked and grabbed one of the two criminals hand gun and tried to shoot the crook cornering Hayase. But sadly, the Global Freeze happened that time and due to the Heaviness, the teenage cop accidentally shot the generator, causing it to explode and in the process, causing some pipes to collapse. Sosuke tried to save Hayase from the falling pipes, the Heaviness effect happened once again, causing the young policeman to be unable to save Akira from being crushed, leading Sosuke to lose his motivation as a police officer.

"Thanks." Hayase said while looking at his bandaged leg and sighed. "It's been six months when I started my psychical rehabilitation, and this the best I can manage so far. Not very much if I say so myself. On the other hand, the doctors say I'm doing better than most. I suppose that's enough to keep my spirits high."

"Even so, they'll never let you back into the force." Souske began with a brief sad expression. "And it was all my fault, too. I was the one who fired that gun that day. Regardless of the Heaviness, it was still a risky shot to begin with in the first place. I thought I had it...but now I can't forgive myself for being so arrogant."

Unbeknownst to them, Mr. Belt was actually listening on their conversation using the body of Type Speed to freely move around and about.

 **"Sosuke..."** he uttered.

"My dad was a cop." Sosuke began thinking about his father. "He always said that an officer carries the heaviest burden of responsibilities. But..."

"But nothing." Hayase spoke. "Find something else to be responsible for, and carry those responsibilities that come with it."

"Eh?" Sosuke turned to look at his friend.

"I was once a cop too, you know. So instead of feeling bad for me, why not concentrate on protecting the people in my place?" Hayase smirked at the young detective.

"Hayase..."

The man simply grinned before reaching into his pocket to take out one of his pain medications. When he took it out the wind suddenly came and blew it out of his hand as it fell onto the floor. Sosuke immediately went over to the wrapper and picked it up.

"Thanks." Hayase said as Sosuke observed the wrapper getting an odd sense of deja vu for some reason. "Those are painkillers the doctors gave me. You know, for when my body starts to get bad."

Sosuke then began to recall the events that happened during the case as 029's voice replayed itself in his mind.

 _'Well, don't you look like a lively one now.'_

"That's it!" Sosuke said.

"Eh?" blinked Hayase.

"My brain is in top gear...!" Sosuke claimed while fixing his tie.

* * *

 **(Special Case Department)  
**  
"Another victim turned red but it was at the model agency this time!" Kiriko told Jun, Kyu, Rinna and Genpachiro, while they were having a meeting about the case.

"Masuda that bastard!" Genpachiro was about to leave the room until the door opened and Sosuke came in. Sosuke went towards the board and Kirko noticed on important thing about him.

"He's in gear!" Kiriko noticed while the teenage detective re-did the board, he placed pictures of the victims together before grabbing a red marker and circled them. He then grabbed the picture that Genpachiro had and placed it separate from them circling that one too, and then drew a line to link them.

"Sosuke, what the hell are you doing?" Genpachiro said.

"It was a mistake to assume these were murder attempts when they were actually people who got rejected." Sosuke used the marker to circle around Masuda Nobuo. "Masuda Nobuo here was actually chosen and the real culprit took and captured his face."

"So you mean he's after people's bodies?" Rinna asked.

"Correct. The culprit is searching for a perfect healthy human body. Those left behind at the scene of the crimes were all misses. That red skin is the mark of their failiure." Sosuke explained.

"W-W-Why do you know that?" Kyu was surprised to see how far Sosuke has gotten into the investigation.

Sosuke pulled out the two bags of paper. "The trash near the victims the day before yesterday. They were both medicine packets. The first was from cold medicine while the second was part of a packet of allergy medication." he explained.

"So that means anyone who wasn't in a good condition is left behind." Kiriko said going over to the pictures of the victims. "So those were the victims?"

"What we thought was a serial attempted murder case is actuall just the remnants of kidnappings! If we ignore it, more people will get abducted!" Sosuke said.

"Wait a moment." Genpachiro went up the Sosuke. "When one of the victims woke up, he said his girlfriend who was there with him had gone missing."

"Alright. Gen-san, can you investigate missing person cases from last week?" Sosuke asked.

"You're just a kid, so don't give me orders!" Genpachiro said before leaving.

"I'll sift through the rumors on the net to see if anything pops." Kyu said.

"We need to find where he's hiding himself." Sosuke pointed out.

"Likely somewhere near Masuda Nobuo-san's residence." Kiriko added.

"That's it! It's time to wheel out one of my machines!" Rinna cheered before she lightly pushed Kiriko next to Sosuke. "If the culprit is causing Gravity Surges, there must be a place where there's been many of them."

"You're talking about the the lame doohickey?" Sosuke asked, recalling the device. "Beggars can't be choosers." he left the room.

"Don't call them lame!" Rinna cried before leaving the room.

"Oh my… this team is unexpectedly amazing when they need to be.' Jun remarked with a smile while twirling his pen.

* * *

 **(Drive Pit)**

Sosuke got into the Tridoron and buckled up.

"Sosuke. It seems our argument is over." Mr. Belt said.

"Why do you say so?" the teenage cop asked.

 **"I saw the exchange between you and Former policeman Hayase via this Shift Car."** the belt explained while the Type Speed moved around a bit before it hopped into a slot near Mr. Belt.

Sosuke noticed his partner outside the car.

"Kiriko?"

 **"Well now, let's go!"** Mr. Belt smiled.

Soon, Tridoron's headlights lit up and it lifted up Sosuke and Kiriko, who got in the car earlier.

 **"Let's trust in the investigative abilities of your comrades, the Shift Cars and the Special Cases Department."** Mr. Belt said and it wasn't long until they were outside the building. Tridoron then took off.

* * *

Sosuke and everyone else in the Special Investigation Team were looking for clues and hints to look for the Roidmude's location, as they were making phone calls, interviewing people, and trying to find more clues should he happen to slip in the spur of the moment. Unfortunately, they haven't found anything yet and are still searching for whereabouts as to what the Roidmude will strike next or is hiding.

The young detective himself was still searching for clues about said target.

"Man, we still haven't found anything yet. This guy is a good hider, I'll give him that much." Sosuke commented to himself.

"Sosuke...?" a familiar voice said making the teen officer look to see Kazuto sitting at a cafe across from him.

"Kazuto?" blinked Sosuke not expecting to see the famous black swordsman of Sword Art Online.

"I thought it was you." Kazuto said.

"Y-Yeah..." Sosuke nodded.

"You out on a case or something?" Kazuto asked. It would be obvious, since the guy's still in his work clothes.

"I am. My partner and I found some new clues and came up with new theories to what the culprit's true intentions are." Sosuke said. Though he needs to be careful what he says, for this is still police business. Plus, a Roidmude is involved in this making things much more dangerous for civilians and even officers alike.

"I see. Well then, sorry for tang your time." the other teen said.

"No, don't worry about it." Sosuke said. "Anyway, not that it's any of my business or anything, but what are you doing here by yourself? Are you waiting to meet with a friend or something?"

"Something like that..." Kazuto said, looking the other direction before smiling at the person who he waited for.

Sosuke turns his head to look at the direction of whoever Kazuto was waiting for. And once he gazed at the said person, he was surprised to see that it was a girl around their ages with long brunette hair and matching eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with white frills, blue skirt, and carried a purse. This is Asuna Yuuki or better known as sub-leader of a guild called Knight of the Blood, a group who would go the distance to clearing SAO when they were all still trapped inside that virtual world.

"Kirito-kun!" waved Asuna, smiling at her boyfriend as she walked over to him. "Sorry I'm late. There are some things I had to take care of at home first before coming here."

"It's okay." Kazuto said.

Asuna smiled before taking notice of Sosuke, who just looked at them back and forth obviously confused.

"Who's your friend, Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked.

"This is Sosuke Tomari." Kazuto introduced.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you." Sosuke said with a polite bow.

"We actually met a few hours ago back at the Dicey Cafe, so we actually know each other on a personal level. But from what I can tell so far, he's a decent enough guy to me. Oh, and he's a survivor of the game too." he told her.

"Whoa are you for real?" Asuna said, surprised. It was rare to meet other survivors of SAO now and days, since the game ended for about almost a year.

"Y-Yes." Sosuke nodded. Even though he survived the game, just thoughts about it makes him feel uneasy still.

"Well anyway, we're a little behind schedule for our date. So we'll just see you whenever." Kazuto said walking besides his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Good to see you." Sosuke said knowing he needs to get back to work. When he was about to leave Kazuto's voice reached his ears.

"Hey, Sosuke!" he called out making him stop to look back at the other boy. "Let's meet online sometime whenever you're free."

Sosuke looks a little surprised to hear this as he stares at the black haired teen. There were thoughts running through his head before immediately shaking it off knowing that'll distract him from his main objective. However, he couldn't but nod and respond.

"Yeah." he nodded before watching the pair leave. "Go back to the virtual world again, huh?" It was then that he noticed a local gaming store not too far from where he was at right now. He took a minute to collect his thoughts before coming up with an answer. "Maybe...it's time I should get over my worries and gain the confidence to go back again."

Sometime after the talk with Kazuto and meeting his girlfriend, the teen detective went into the store and bought the Amusphere. He walked back to Tridoron as Kiriko ran towards him.

"Tomari-san!" she cried. "I just got off the phone and learned that Masuda Nobou is at the amusement park!"

"The amusement park?" he pondered before realizing the answer. "It's closed today, that's right!"

"Let's hurry!"

* * *

Once they got to the amusement park, Sosuke and Kiriko noticed a sign saying that they were going to be closed for a couple of days due to some repairs and technical difficulties that needs to be taken care of. It was perfect in their favor because there won't be any witnesses to see Sosuke transform, or fight the Cobra-Type Roidmude.

The two officers hide behind a stack of barrels as they noticed a merry-go-round that a long piece of blue cloth over it. They went towards the ride and Sosuke removed the cloth to see the missing people.

"The kidnapped people…" Sosuke uttered before he and Kiriko checked two peoples pulses. "Good, they're still alive."

"You're here to take back the humans?" a familiar voice said, catching the two's attention.

"That voice… I knew you were still alive, you damn monster!" Sosuke removed the rest of the cloth and he and Kiriko were surprised to see that the girl who they're going to rescue is standing across from them, but quickly realized that it was the Roidmude.

"I don't care. They're not necessary anymore. I've taken their individual parts and incorporated them into my body." He then changes back into his Masuda Nobuo form. "The face of that man…The hair of that woman." He gestured to both before turning back into his female form. "My body is amazing!" before he turned into the Cobra-Type Roidmude and he was covered in red electricity before his body suddenly changed into something else. His body became all purple with iron gauntlets on his forearms.

"He evolved!?" Sosuke said in a surprised tone before the Iron Roidmude show out pink energy and then a Gravity Surge occurred afterwards.

* * *

 **(With Kazuto and Asuna)  
**  
 _"Crap! A Heaviness!"_ Kazuto exclaimed through the Gravity Surge

 _"I really hate that!"_ Asuna remarked while she was trying to move.

* * *

 **(With Genpachiro, Rinna and Kyu)  
**  
 _"This again?"_ Genpachiro said while he was driving a police car in slow motion.

 _"See! You see! This!"_ Rinna pointed out the obvious, just to make the older officer believe in the Heaviness.

 _"It's not true! I don't believe in it!"_ Genpachiro denied.

 _"What a stubborn guy…"_ Kyu remarked in the Gravity Surge.

* * *

 **(Restaurant)  
**  
"Oh?" Zoruku said, amused. "It looks our friend has awakened."

"Indeed. And he's awakened a considerable power, too." Brain added.

"Shall we go say 'hello' to our newest friend?" Heart stood up from his seat and transformed into his Roidmude form.

In his place is a humanoid, bulky red cybernetic machine, with a metal chest shaped as a heart and his actual said 'organ' is colored gold making it very obvious that has to bee his weakness from what Zoruku could see. On his shoulders are heart shaped shoulder guards, and his seemed almost skeletal with two golden horns sticking out.

Brain simply stood from his own seat and transformed as well. He was now mostly green with silver armored body parts that were mostly designed after the said organ itself. His shoulder guards are shaped as brains and behind them are two green cape-like streams running down his back. And overall, his head is shaped as a brain.

 _'Interesting forms. Not bad, not bad at all...'_ Zoruku thought with a pleasant smirk before joining them.

Brain simply took the iPad on the table behind him and Heart flicked one guy's forehead pushing him away. Afterwards they all left the building to greet their new comrade.

* * *

 **(Amusement Park)  
**  
 **"I should go find some more humans. That way I could attain further perfection!"** the Iron Roidmude declared before leaving the amusement park.

It took awhile for the Shift Car's power to kick in...but fortunately, Sosuke and Kiriko were able to move at normal speeds again.

"We can't let him go into the city!" Sosuke exclaimed.

"After him!" Kiriko said.

Sosuke started running after the Roidmude until energy blasts came out of nowhere preventing him from moving any further. He looks to see 093 and 071.

"He had more allies!?" Sosuke grimaced thinking he had destroyed whatever accomplices the Iron Roidmude had.

The two Roidmude charged towards Sosuke as he tried to fight back, however the two robotic beings were far superior to him in strength and agility making it easy for them overtake the teen detective. Sosuke was sent rolling on the ground as the two were about to finish him off, until Tridoron came to his aid shooting them away from him.

Sosuke quickly ran towards Tridoron while the 071 jumped in the air, sprouting his wings out as 093 leaped up to grab his legs before the Bat Type followed behind the Iron Roidmude.

Meanwhile, Sosuke grabbed Mr. Belt from inside Tridoron as the belt looked at him.

 **"Are you ready, Sosuke?"** Mr. Belt asked.

"I'm the only one who can chase after those guys. So that means I've got no other choice, right?" Sosuke said with a determined look and placed the belt around his waist. "I'm still an officer...And I'm chasing him for someone else too!" And with that he put the car in drive as he went after the Roidmudes.

 **"Good! Start Your Engine!"**

The hollow sector of Tridoron opened as Sosuke grabbed Type Speed and placed it onto the brace.

"Henshin!"

Sosuke inserted the Shift Car into the Shift Brace and pushed the lever before the teen detctive did a thumbs up before putting his hand back on the wheel.

 **"DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!"**

He transformed from within inside the car as the wheel mysteriously attached itself onto his chest.

Drive is now on pursuit!

Drive proceeded to chase the enemy down and began to shoot them with the headlights. The Iron Roidmude seemed to notice and then it began to knock every nearby car to create a blockade.

"Crap!" Drive cursed as he turned the wheel to evade every car that came his way. He could've just went through the cars to make the chase easier but he's worried that people might get hurt and he's a police officer so that means that he has to make sure that he doesn't crash into cars for safety reasons.

The Iron Roidmude growled and ran towards a parking lot building and started to climb the walls. Drive could see the Bat-Type Roidmude flying inside and Drive himself was already driving inside said building. It dropped the Spider-Type above a truck and said Roidmude opened the truck and let out a bunch of metal barrels. Once that happened Drive was trying to avoid them while mentally cursing at them, and the Bat-Type proceeded to fire his finger bullets at him.

Drive managed to evade every blast that was coming to him and the explosions were pretty slow too. As Drive continued to chase them down unknowingly to him, the Iron Roidmude was above him and smashed the ground as a bunch of rubble fell on Tridoron.

Drive grunted a bit. "They're going too far!"

 **"Let's strengthen Tridoron with the tires!"** Mr. Belt advised before the three Shift Cars glowed on the slots inside the car as they automatically came off and flew into Tridoron's rear.

 **"MAX FLARE!"**

 **"FUNKY SPIKE!"**

 **"MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"**

" **TIRE EXTENSION!"**

Soon Tridoron's tires became enhanced with the same tires that would usually come attached to Drive's chest and then with its newfound power; Tridoron came bursting out of the ruble.

The Iron Roidmude was about to go back to do what he was going to do until, to his surprise, Tridoron was going towards and the car jumped above the hole that he made, but the Iron Roidmude jumped out of the building.

Drive continued to drive up the roof where the Bat-Type waited for him and continued to shoot its bullets from the skies. He was carrying the Spider-Type too.

"Let's go!" Drive announced.

 **"Go! Tridoron!"** commanded Mr. Belt as Midnight Shaodw and Funky Spike tires began to shoot their respective attacks. The Shurikens targeted at the Spider-Type while the spikes made contact with the Bat-Type as both were frozen up in the air. Max Flare's wheel began to ignite in flames as Tridoron became enveloped in fire as Drive targeted at the two Roidmudes and then smashed them.

Tridoron landed on the ground.

"Just that muscled bastard left." Drive said turning around and ran over the Roidmude Cores destroying them.

* * *

In the City everyone was still experiencing the Heaviness as they hardly move a muscle.

 _"Damn..."_ a black haired girl grimaced as she was on her phone. _"Why does this have to happen now of all times!? I really hate this Heaviness business!"  
_  
Kazuto and Asuna were enjoying their date until the said phenomenon suddenly occurred ruining their day together. It literally sucked that this to happened now of all times. The black haired teen found it quite odd an interesting that there's something out there able to time to slowdown the fragments of time itself, since he is into technology and other stuff relating to it. Once he heard about the Slowdown, he thought it a was just some kind of public lie or something and brushed it off. But when it happened a few times, he started to believe in it.

The Iron Roidmude slowly paced around the area as he looked for humans that were suitable to his taste. He saw a few interesting ones that seem to be perfect, but alas, he can only take at least one or two humans at a time now that his comrades were destroyed by that unsettling looking guy. So he glanced at a black haired girl wearing a pair of glasses and thought she looked interesting enough to be a beautiful enough for his perfection.

 **"You look splendid. Come with me."** he said approaching the girl.

 **(Kamen Rider Drive OST: Surprise Drive)**

"Were you raised in a barn or something?" Drive spoke as he rested a hand on his hip while the other leaned on Tridoron's hood for support. "That's no way to ask a lady for company."

"You!?" the Iron Roidmude charged towards Drive as the Rider blocked his incoming punch before using his forearm to defend against another incoming punch. However this was short lived as the Roidmude landed a direct hit against his abdomen as he staggered backwards.

Drive avoided crouched down and grabbed the Roidmude by the legs, lifting him up, and slamming him against one of the tables. The Iron Roidmude quickly stood on his feet and launched a punch towards Drive, as his fist suddenly extended like rubber as he tried to hit the race car themed warrior. He dodged each attack before the Roidmude shifted his attention to a pillar, then punched it as it slowly was about to fall towards the girl, who the Iron Roidmude wanted to take along with...

"Kazuto...!? Asuna!?" Drive gaped seeing the two here. "I gotta act now!"

 **"SP-SP-SPEED!"  
**  
Drive quickly hurried over to the civilians along with his new friends as he rapidly punches the pillar into pieces. Once that was done he exchanged Type Speed for Shadow.

 **"TIRE KOUKAN: MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"  
**  
As his purple shuriken wheel attached onto his chest, Drive engaged the Iron Roimude in combat. Drive manage to push the Iron Roidmude back as he punned him in the gut making the Roidmude hit the wall behind punched the Iron Roidmude away from him as he pulled the lever thrice.

 **"SH-SH-SHADOW!"**

Two purple shuriken energy projectiles appeared in his palms as he threw them at his opponent.

 **(End song)**

The Iron Roidmude raised his fists up in the air before he transformed his hands to make him slightly larger and he punched the air before he charged at his oponent. Drive deflected a punch, but the Iron Roidmude punched Drive in the chest, making some sparks come off and the Rider blocked another hit before he ducked and evaded another from the Iron Roidmude. The Roidmude then knocked Drive away, making the latter roll to the ground.

"He's on a completely different level than the monster before!" Drive grimaced.

 **"Block his movements!"** Mr. Belt advised before Drive got up.

"I know someone perfect for that." Drive commented before he geard the sound of a police car. "Here he comes." he said as Justice Hunter was seen driving towards the Iron Roidmude before it went under him, which caused said Roidmude to fall down after he tried to hit it and then the Shift Car went towards Drive. "Having a patrol car for backup is a relief. Okay Hunter, let's go for a ride." Placing Hunter on the Shift Brace, Drive pulled the lever.

 **"TIRE KOUKAN!"  
**  
Hunter's wheel came from Tridoron and attached on Drive's chest as it was red and matched perfectly with Drive's armor. Once attached, Drive carried metal jail cell-cage in his hand that is dubbed as the Justice Cage.

 **"JUSTICE HUNTER!"**

Drive examined his new weapon and saw the Roidmude coming at him. Using the cage to block his heavy attack, Drive quickly figure out how it was used. "This is it?" Drive commented before he blocked a punch and spun around, thus making an opening then whacked the Iron Roidmude with the Justice Cage, making the latter fall and roll to the ground. Drive reared his arm back and threw Justice Cage over the Iron Roidmude's head , twisted the key and pulled the lever thrice.

 **"HU-HU-HUNTER!"**

Justice Hunter spun around the Roidmude's head and rained cage poles around him, and then it grew over five times its size and made a complete cage over him. Once trapped inside the Iron Roidmude tried to bust out but got electrocuted as a result.

Drive twisted the key and pushed the button on the Shift Brace.

 **"HISSATSU!"  
**  
Drive pushed the lever.

 **"FULL THROTTLE: HUNTER!"**

Tire projections manifested themselves in front of Drive as he positioned himself as the tires on both his sides smashed into him. Drive began to speed towards the other tires that made him go towards two other tires that were positioned upwards as he was now in the air, now traveling through other tires and going in a full circle, Drive reared his fist back and let out a battle cry as he extend his fist to the Iron Roidmude once the cage dissembled itself allowing him to deliver the final blow.

The Iron Roidmude turned around. **"It can't be… You're a Kamen Rider!?"**

Drive turned around and looked at the Iron Roidmude. "Kamen Rider?" questioned Drive before the Iron Roidmude exploded. Drive decided to ask about this later to either Kiriko or Mr. Belt. "This time I actually completed my first battle, Mr. Belt."

 **"Thank you, Sosuke. I ask you once again, will you help us fight the Roidmude. There are 108 in total."** Drive and Mr. Belt watched the Roidmude Core explode. **"Actually 103 since we already destroyed some."**

Drive nodded before he went back towards the Tridoron. The Gravity Surge wore off and everything went back to normal.

Kazuto and Asuna eyed Drive as he went into his car before he drove away from the area.

"Wh-Who is that?" Asuna asked as she and her boyfriend watched the car drive away.

"I don't know..." Kazuto replied wondering the same thing himself. "I wonder...is he connected to the Heaviness and to those monsters as well?"

Neither of them had the answer to any of those questions, but then began to wonder if they should even be concerned about this since this is more than they can handle now that they're in the real world with no powers. If they were in a video game using their Avatars, then this scenario would be a whole lot different.

* * *

 **(With Zoruku, Heart, and Brain)**

"Hmm...?" Heart pondered as he transformed back into his human form.

Brain seemed to have sensed whatever Heart had felt and reverted back into his human form as well, thus canceling the Slowdown.

"It seems as though our new friend is no longer of this world." Zoruku said.

"Yeah...seems like we won't be meeting him after all." Heart said, sounding disappointed.

"This is preposterous! He was a powerful and versatile Roidmude...! How could anyone have defeated him!?" Brain demanded.

"Someone does come to mind. And I think we're quite familiar about who it is, too." Heart said as he had idea of who defeated their new friend.

 _'And so do I.'_ Zoruku thought with a smirk.

Soon a guy riding a motorcycle rode into the area as he stopped his vehicle and took off his helmet. He was a young man around his early twenties with black messy hair and brown. He wore a purple biker outfit with silver studs, chains that connected together, black boots, and a skull ring on his right index finger.

"Chase is here." Heart said.

"Who is my target this time?" he asked.

* * *

 **(Special Cases Department)**

"You rescued the people who were kidnapped…but how do I write this up on the report!?" Genpachiro said while he was trying to write a report on the case.

"More importantly…" Rinna suddenly puts her hands on Genpachiro's shoulders, thus making him accidently ruin the report. "…this story about the mysterious warrior who defeated the monster intrigues me." she finished as she sat at the table before Kyu joined them.

"Doesn't it, Rinna-san? I wish there was a picture…" Kyu complained.

"Ahh~ Guess this team is no good after all." Jun said as he was entering the room before getting his phone out. "In that case, I have to change my lucky color!"

Sosuke and Kiriko watched the scene before the former decided to ask his partner something.

"Hey, Kiriko. What's a Kamen Rider?" Sosuke asked.

"Eh?" Kiriko looked at the teen detective.

"The enemy called me that." he explained.

"A Roidmude called you a Kamen Rider?" said Kiriko and let out an unnoticeable small smile on her lips.

But not to Sosuke.

"Did you just smile-"

"I did not." Kiriko denied, going back to her regular self.

"You definitely smiled!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"Keep on like that and I'll arrest you!"

The two were unaware that Mr. Belt was watching from Sosuke's desk via Type Speed.

 **(Drive Pit)**

 **"Not a bad name."** Mr. Belt smiled while he was both watching and listening to the scene and decided to add another name to the Drive suit. **"Kamen Rider… Drive!"**

* * *

 **Next time on Kamen Rider Drive: Sword Art Engine!**

 **Sosuke** : Link Start!

 **Zoruku/Lupin:** What an interesting world.

 **Kirito/Kazuto:** Welcome to ALO Sosuke.

 **Sosuke:** Mr. Belt!?

 **Mr. Belt:** Time for you're first quest with new friends!

 **?:** AHHHHH!

 **Sosuke:** Hey, what's going on!?

 **Engine 3: What's The First Quest?**

* * *

 **And done! Special thanks to Moonlight Abyss for helping me out! Happy Halloween!**


End file.
